Spinda's Cafe
Spinda's Cafe is a new shop in Explorers of Sky located at the Crossroads. This shop has several functions. The main function of this shop is to have Spinda make drinks for your team out of Food items that will raise IQ or Stats, depending on the items used. Another function of this shop is the Recycle Shop, which lets you trade items that you may not need for more useful items such as Reviver Seeds and various Hold Items. The player can also use the recycle shop to trade for Prize Tickets which allow the player to participate in a lottery-like drawing to get potentially rare items. Another function of the Cafe is that sometimes pokémon will appear at the door to give missions to the player. Spinda's Juice Bar The shop on the left is known as Spinda's Juice Bar. It will give the player an opportunity to turn edible items into drinks that may boost stats, IQ, or just do nothing at all. When Gummis are used here, they will always increase IQ and stats. If the drink is particularly successful, IQ or stats may increase again, and if a Gummi is really good, it will do the same thing as a normal Gummi, and boost a random stat by up to 5. However, turning Hunger Seed, edible lookalike items or Grimy Food into drinks may lower stats. Drink Descriptions When a player orders a drink, regardless of what ingredients are used, upon drinking it a message will describe the drink to the player. These messages are not associated with the ingredient that is chosen, nor are they associated with the type of drink that is created (tea, broth, shake, etc.) *Possible sayings for a regular drink: :"A light, rich flavor that just melts in your mouth." :"A savory fragrance and unique bitterness come together for a mature flavor..." :"Moderately sweet, the natural flavor comes bursting forth..." *Possible sayings for a stat-lowering drink :"(Any of the above descriptions) And then you're hit with this…fishy aftertaste…Ugh..Disgusting…" :"This…this is a flavor for a true connoisseur… This flavo…this strong flavor…Only the overwhelming flavor remains…It tastes so terrible I want to cry..." :"An intense shock runs through your entire body! Bleah! This tastes terrible!" * Possible sayings for a good feeling drink : "The various flavors don't clash…Instead, they blend together in beautiful harmony in this fine drink!" : "The delicious flavor overwhelms your senses and delights your digestive system." : "An indescribably wonderful flavor… A special blend for the discerning Pokémon" * The description (only possibly) for a miracle drink : "Unbelieeeveable!! Never before has a heavenly, super-special, incredible, miracle-combination flavor like this been experienced! Right now, right here, (consumer) is enjoying a flavor that is out of this world!" Good Feeling Stat Increases When Spinda makes a good feeling drink, even drinks that ordinarily would do nothing, will give a stat boost that will depend upon what ingredient is used. The following are drinkable items that will result in a stat increase that ordinarily would have no positive effect: :* IQ increase: Max Elixir, Eyedrop Seed, Nectar :* +1 Max HP: Heal Seed, Oran Berry, Plain Seed, Reviver Seed, Slip Seed :* +2 Max HP: Apple, Big Apple, Blast Seed, Cheri Berry Chesto Berry, Grimy Food, Pecha Berry, Pure Seed, Quick Seed, Rawst Berry, Stun Seed, Vanish Seed, Vile Seed, Violent Seed, Warp Seed :* +4 Max HP: Blinker Seed, Sleep Seed, Totter Seed, X-eye Seed :* IQ increase AND +1 Max HP: Dropeye Seed, Dough Seed, Mix Elixir, Reviser Seed, Via Seed, Gravelyrock Some items will not ever get a good feeling stat increase, mainly items that permanently boost stats such as health drinks and several seeds. The following are drinkable items that will never get a good feeling stat increase: :* Seeds: Doom Seed, Joy Seed, Life Seed :* Drinks: Calcium, Iron, Protein, Zinc, Ginseng :* Berries: Sitrus Berry :* Other: Golden Apple Cup prizes After drinking something at the juice bar, Spinda may look at the bottom of the cup and say that the player is a winner. After winning, he/she is given a prize, such as being granted access to a dungeon that the player previously couldn't access. Beside access to new dungeons, the player may be given an Egg by a random Pokémon, or even complimented by a random Pokémon that wants to join the player's Exploration Team. Dungeons unlocked after drinking something include: Lush Prairie, Serenity River, Happy Outlook,Lost Wilderness, and Destiny Tower. Recycle Shop The Recycle Shop on the right is staffed by Wynaut and Wobbuffet. Here the player can recycle unneeded items for new items or Prize Tickets. In the event the player chooses to trade for a Prize Ticket, the ticket may be drawn for a chance to win a rare item, known as "winning big". The more the player recycles, the more items are offered for recycling and dungeons Project P discovers for the player to explore. Recycle Shop The other shop is run by Wynaut and assisted by Wobbuffet. This is where the player can hand in undesired items for new items or Prize Tickets. Prize Tickets are coupons that he/she trade four items for. Certain items are not available for trade-in, such as Geo Pebbles, Iron Thorns, and Silver Spikes. However, the lookalike items Gone Pebble and Gravelyrock are available for trade-in. After getting the ticket, he/she has the option to exchange it right at that moment or later. If it is exchanged, the player gets a choice of red, blue or yellow. Wobbuffet then enters the ticket in a lottery that may or may not give the player items. The player can get a small win, a normal win, a big win (which gets Pokémon on the player's team excited), or a loss. To get a Silver Ticket, which offers better quality items, the player must earn Silver Rank and Spinda must have announced Project P. Silver Tickets require 6 items to be traded in. Gold Tickets are also available, once the player has reached Gold Rank. Rarer, more valuable items than those obtainable through a Silver Ticket are available, mainly TMs, and require 8 items to be traded in. Prism Tickets are the best tickets available, and require the Hyper Rank. Once again, most of the prizes are TMs. Prism Tickets require 10 items to be traded in. Some Prism Ticket big win prizes include Life Seeds, Sitrus Berries, and Friend Bows. Special offers Occasionally, the player will be told that a new item is being offered for a limited time only. These items are Proteins, Irons, Calciums, Zincs, Link Boxes, Curve Bands, Life Seeds, Joy Seeds etc. Project P Project P is an idea that Spinda came up with. After the first few or so days, Spinda will announce it to the crowd of Pokémon at the café and claim that the more items recycled will help exploring and finding treasures. When treasure/a new area is discovered, Wynaut will tell the player the next time he/she talks to him. Other Pokémon The crowd of Pokémon are merely customers at the tables in the café. In the crowd of Pokémon are team members (Chimecho will give the player the option to let them stay there or to wait at the watering hole after exiting the café the first time, though saying "No" will result in her asking again until the player says "Yes".), and there are also Pokémon that require help on a few things and gives the player a mission to do. es:Cafetería Spinda Category:Shops